


I'll Be Riding Shotgun

by KiannaKitter



Category: Flight of the Navigator (1986)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 07:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiannaKitter/pseuds/KiannaKitter
Summary: This is a video with one of my favorite childhood movies; Flight of the Navigator set to the tune of Shotgun by George Ezra. This film is a classic that I still love to this day - even as an adult. I've seen it a million times.  It's just such a charming flick. When I heard this song, the video idea popped right into my head. It just fit so well that the video almost made itself.





	I'll Be Riding Shotgun




End file.
